maa2fandomcom-20200215-history
Patch Notes/20160322
__FORCETOC__ Features Spec Ops *Added the ability to obtain archive keys, which can unlock any archived Spec Op *All players who reach Commander Level 12 will receive one archive key *Provided one archive key to all players currently at Commander Level 12 or above Missions *Made preparations for Chapter 4: Hard Reboot, which will launch when Ultron is done patching *Rebalanced Scouting Mission reward drops *Changed Scouting Mission costs to 12 units, recharge rate to 1 unit every 2 hours, and maximum to 36 units *Changed Scouting Mission currency display to show both current and maximum counts *Added a level 30 Silver Scouting Mission that will replace the level 10 Mission once a player has at least one hero at level 30 *Reduced difficulty of chapter 1 missions on Normal and, to a lesser extent, on Hard. *Chapter 1 Mission 6 has a star rating that scales up in higher difficulties now Player Versus Player *Made preparations for the April PvP Tournament *Disconnecting or quitting the app during a PvP match will now count as a loss, resetting any Win Streak to 0 Stores *Added a new store, unlocked once a player has at least one Hero at level 30, featuring a different ISO-8 set (3- to 5-star rarity) each day Iso-8 Sets *'Coordinated Iso-8' set bonus now allows multiple coordinated procs to trigger together Heroes  Angela *4-star trial “Use Angela to killing-blow 12 enemies with her counter-attack on Heroic difficulty” now tracks correctly. *4-star trial “Apply Bleeding on Heroic” now tracks correctly *Auto-rebalancing has increased the damage of her act07 for unknown reasons M.O.D.O.K. *'Probability Counter-Calculations' now correctly shields allies against AoE attacks regardless of whether they already have a shield Star-Lord *4-star trial “Use Star-Lord to defeat Cardinal Raker in Chapter 3, Mission 4 on Heroic difficulty before any heroes are defeated” now tracks correctly General Hero Updates *Added new Age of Ultron Heroes to the store *Added the ability to select which Hero swaps in after another Hero is knocked out *Allies now fade out correctly during several camera movements Spider-Man *Redesign/buff. Many of his passives and abilities have changed to make him more flexible, versatile, and powerful. Mode is more meaningful. Black Widow *Act01 increased to 3 hits to match animation *Reduced gold cost for 3->4 star trials from 10,000 gold to 500 gold Iron Fist *Act01 decreased to 2 hits to match animation Star Lord *”Defeat Cardinal Raker with no deaths” hero trial works Hulk *Hero trial to defeat shocker now works Heimdall *Heimdall used to counter with his act01. He now counters with his counter attack. Nebula *Cleaned up the costs of her act08 Captain Marvel *Cleaned up the costs of her act08 *Her common skills are available in the ability store now War Machine *Cleaned up the cost of his act08 Groot *His rage now correctly boosts Speed and Defense, rather than Defense and Defense Electro *His trial to break shields has been replaced with a trial that doesn’t require a status that he doesn’t have. Enemies General Enemy Updates *Prevented alien grunt audio from ignoring device mute settings AIM *Reduced the accuracy bonus from the intermediate level of AIM calibrated attacks Technical System Improvements *Added achievements *Updated the Mission Select layout *Updated the Strike Team selection layout *Improved Team-Up slot selection logic to favor Allies’ Heroes if available *Pre-combat screen now correctly displays the Team-Up bonus if an Ally’s Hero is automatically selected *Added a unique icon for Tier 3 Solitaires *ISO-8 Crystals now correctly display 5-star rarity *ISO-8 Crystals no longer change the slot background incorrectly when equipped *Added timers to menu buttons for timed events, like Spec Ops and PvP Tournaments *Reaching the maximum Commander Level now displays “MAX” in the Commander XP bar *Prevented the Chapter Task progress bar from displaying 0% once complete Category:Patch Notes